


The Great Debate

by somnophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Harems, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Control, Misogyny, Virtual Reality, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnophile/pseuds/somnophile
Summary: A virtual God debates his own existence in a world made only to satisfy his hedonistic desires





	The Great Debate

There was a round of applause as I entered the audience hall, ascended up the steps to the stage, and took my seat along with my two other teammates. The other team was already seated, and as the perfunctory clapping settled down, the head judge at the center table of the stage spoke into her microphone.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 40th annual National College Debate Finals. From 69 teams, we have now arrived at the final two. Both teams have shown incredible mental wit and insight, but today we shall see which team shall ultimately prevail. Through debate, we share our ideals and values, understand one another on a more intimate level, and...” The judge kept going on, but I’d stopped listening, instead letting my eyes wander over her body. She was cute, somewhere in the 30s or 40s but without any of the wrinkles you’d expect. A trim body she must have spent a lot of work at the gym maintaining, it was a bit too hidden for my tastes by the pantsuit. Same with the tight bun she had her dark brunette hair in. It went well with the glasses, but it just made me want to see her with her hair down all the more, “For tonight’s debate, the motion is as follows: God exists, and our reason for existence is to worship Him. Arguing in the Affirmative will be the Red team, while in the Negative will be the Blue team. Good luck to both of our contestants, and may—”

She froze up in mid-sentence. The whole world did. Looking around I could see that the audience was still as statues. The bratty college freshmen in the back row who’d tossed a kernel of popcorn into the air had her mouth open as the fluffy snack hung in the air. Time had stopped for everything and everyone...with a single exception: me. With things on pause, I got up from my seat and walked over to the judges’ table. Even with time frozen, I was able to manipulate anything I touched even more easily than if time was still moving. This world was made to accommodate my whims, after all. It was no problem at all to toss her chair aside, then push her chest up onto the table, her big round ass sticking out invitingly. Nice and big and round as her ass was, those pants weren’t at all flattering, and with a touch, they were gone. The panties weren’t much better, a plain, almost frumpy pair emphasizing comfort more than sex appeal, so I replaced them with a crotchless lacy purple pair along with a matching garter belt and some pure white stockings. Perfect. I loved the way her thick thighs were being squeezed by the stockings, a bit of flesh sticking out.

I grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze. Soft and warm and pliable. It made a nice sound when I gave it a slap too. My fingers probed inside of her pussy, and with a bit of tinkering, she was flooded, a bitch in heat, juice leaking down her thighs. A perfect fit for my cock. Once I shoved that inside of her, I really started having fun, locking the table down to the stage so I could thrust as hard as I wanted without her going anywhere. While I was doing that I took the time to pull her hair free and let it fly. It was long and wavy, much too fine to be held up in a tight bun, and in the frozen time, it hung in the air as if she were underwater, moving ever so slightly with each thrust. The suit jacket was next, then half the buttons of her white blouse. The bra was lost completely. She had good handfuls of breast meat, and with how hard I was fucking her, her hard nipples were fun to tease.

Still, unless you’ve got that pervy sort of time-stopper kink, there’s only so much fun you can have with a frozen doll like this. Once I’d finished messing with her, I didn’t really feel an urge to come inside of her, so I headed back to my table, sat back down, and restarted time.

“—Oh god, oh fuck, I can’t...what the fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming...!!!” I had to cover my mouth to hide my grin as all the pleasure I’d given her extra sensitive body hit all at the same time. She was shaking, eyes rolling up, and she was making quite the grimace with clenched teeth as the orgasm hit, her hips rolling behind her, trying to milk a cock that was no longer there for the seed to fill her hungry womb. When it was over, she slumped down to the floor, spent half a minute catching her breath, then on shaky knees, pulled herself back up, spoke into the mic, “...ahem. May the best team win. Going first for the Blue team is Sakura Saito. For the Red team, Lincoln Barker.”

Again, a round of perfunctory applause. The head judge, the two judges next to her, the other team, the audience, the people watching at home...none of them noticed anything out of the ordinary. Which is just as I’d expected. It’d taken a lot of behind-the-scenes tinkering with the simulation in order to get the Obliviousness parameter calibrated just right, but it was all worth it. No matter how I abused my admin privileges, none of them would ever notice. Not unless I decided to point it out to them.

Confused? Curious at least, for sure. Let me take a step back and explain then. None of this was happening in the real world. It was all a virtual world running on my home computer system, one I was doing a deep dive into. Virtual reality. And in this day and age, it was so good it was hard to ever pull myself away. The processor was smart enough to simulate more than six billion people along with every other plant, animal, and mineral on the planet, with enough fuzzy details to convince them that the rest of the universe existed too and wasn’t just a mirage. A few bits of tinkering with physics, such as making it so that there was a cap on speed or a floor on temperature, but only the really nerdy pieces of the simulation gave too much thought about those details. Other than that, it was incredibly realistic, indistinguishably so. But unlike the real world, here I was God. I could do anything I want, change anything I want, indulge myself to my heart’s content. A hedonist’s paradise.

I’d already made more than a few changes to this world from the base default 20XX era. For one, I was the only man on the entire planet, the rest of the world full of the fairer sex. Choosing to make it an Adult Recreational Simulation led to it being age-gated, meaning there wasn’t anyone on the planet that was under the age of eighteen. At the other end of the spectrum, the cutoff in age was at fifty-five. Like the head judge, even those on the high end of the age spectrum were hot, ideal milfs. About half the population was at least an 8, most of the rest were 9s, and the 10s...well, when you can afford to be infinitely picky, your standards can get a bit exacting. Anyone I fucked was a 10, by virtue of her getting fucked by me. If there were no men, you might ask, where did all these people come from? If the cutoff age was fifty-five, what happened on someone’s fifty-sixth birthday? Like I said, this is a simulation. One whose current cycle had just started running last week. None of these girls were real, any more than drawings in a comic or the cast in a play.

Back to the situation at hand. For this particular hedonist, today’s fun was debating whether God—that is to say, I—existed or not. Say what you will, the idea really tickled me. My two teammates, a busty pair of red-headed twins, got under the table and started cleaning the head judge’s juices off my still hard cock. They weren’t here for their minds, and the only purpose their mouths had was to keep my cock warm in-between the fun I’d have with the rest of the girls. Which wasn’t to say it didn’t feel amazing. The two worked in perfect harmony, my big cock going all the way down the first girl’s throat at a steady pace while the other worshipped my balls with long licks and gentle sucking. I leaned back into my couch—the other team had folding chairs at their table, but the big, wide, comfortable couch I’d added to my side of the stage would be much more useful for what I had in mind—and let them set their own pace. It felt good. It was almost too distracting as I watched my first opponent, Sakura Saito, make her opening statement.

“Ladies and gentleman,” It made me smile every time I heard that phrase. I might be the only man in the whole building, but they were still considerate enough to call it out, “For most of human history, we have lived in a dangerous world which was beyond our understanding. Lightning could strike a woman down where she stood. Animals that lurked in the dark and preyed upon our children. Rains that could come and go without rhyme or reason. In order to make sense of this strange world, we told ourselves stories. From these stories, gods were created. As time went on...”

Sakura continued, but I’d checked out. She was cute. Around 10% of the population was set at ‘today is my 18th birthday!’, and she was a prime example of the type. Dressed in a white and blue sailor school uniform, she was pretty as a doll with those oversized glasses and her hair done up in two fluffy pigtails. She was short, a few inches shy of five feet, and she looked like she’d be a blast to manhandle. I could shove her up against a wall and really pound into her, or keep her on my lap and let her bounce up and down on my dick while I did other things. Lots of possibilities with a girl her size.

“In conclusion, if there was a God, how would we pick which was the correct one? The Christian God? Perhaps the God of Islam? Or the Jewish God Yahweh? What about the multiple gods of the Hindu or my ancestral Shinto faith? Old forgotten Gods like Anubis and Odin and Zeus? Only one of these can be correct, and the rest are necessarily a lie.” As she continued, I started editing her outfit. The blouse of her uniform started shrinking, clining to her chest and shoulders as her flat belly was slowly revealed. The same with the hem of her skirt, going from conservatively showing off just a bit of ankle to past her knees, rising up and up so that I could eye her plump thighs, see the little gap she made under her panties when her knees were close together.

She continued on without noticing anything out of the ordinary, even as I replaced her leggings with stockings, her sneakers with heels, “But each argument for the existence of a God could be applied to the others just as easily. In such a situation, picking just one god out of the mix makes no sense. Because there is no evidence, it’s only as logical as...oh my...” She finally paused her little speech when the egg vibrator placed deep in her pussy went to work, its battery taped to the inside of her thigh, “...as worshipping the purposefully ridiculous notion of a flying spaghetti monster.” She managed to finish.

Applause, and then she took her seat, a self-satisfied smile on her face as her cheeks slowly went more and more pink from the pleasure she was oblivious to. She had every right to smile. Arguing over the existence or non-existence of God could go on for ages with metaphysics and semantics at play. But the qualifier of the debate, the part about ‘our reason for existence is to worship him’? That one was a lot trickier to defend. In a normal debate, it’d be like trying to argue that water wasn’t wet. Lucky me then that I had more than just words on my side.

“You have two minutes for rebuttal, Mr. Barker.” The head judge informed me, still looking like a hot mess. She’d elected to keep her hair out of the bun, and the way she was licking her lips as she looked at me, I could tell her body was aching for me to finish the job. But there were plenty of other fish in this aquarium.

Rather than move over to the podium, I decided to make my response from my seat on the couch. Never one given to monologues, I called out Sakura Saito, “Come here. Sit on my lap.”

Naturally—well, artificially naturally—she crossed the stage and sat in my lap as I directed, my cock wedged between her slender thighs, pressing against the not-so-innocent white thong she had on under the skirt. The twins naturally adjusted, working together to focus on licking my balls and shaft now, keep it ready for the imminent penetration of my foe. Sakura was just as light and soft as I’d imagined, and her hair had a light floral scent to it. I could feel the vibrations inside her pussy as my cock rested against it. As I unbuttoned her uniform, I started my argument, “You said that historically, there were multiple gods that at one point or another, humanity worshipped as the supreme deity, correct?”

She leaned back against me, squirming, blushing. Being stripped in public was embarrassing, but there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. No matter how shy she got as I pulled off that top and revealed the plain pink bra underneath, she wasn’t going to object, “Y-yes, sir.”

The bra came off, and with a bit of wry amusement, I saw that she was even more petite than I’d thought, a flat A-cup, her bra padded to give her those extra curves. Still, that wasn’t so bad sometimes either. Especially not with small, rosy pink nipples like that. I pinched them both between my thumbs and forefinger and began to tug as I continued my line of questioning, “You mentioned a few of them earlier. Called them ridiculous. You think Odin and Zeus aren’t worth considering?”

“I don’t...they’re...ahhhn...they’re just stories from long ago. No one pays attention to them anymore.” She was leaning forward, trying to relieve the pressure from my tugging, her eyes shut tight as she gripped the table in front of us. The camera zoomed in to record her look of mixed arousal and pain, and it was easy to activate the Media Macro for the simulation so that the recording, which normally might be viewed at a later date by a few ten thousand people, appeared on every monitor in the world with a live broadcast. People all over the globe were now watching her pant and moan from my teasing on their computers, televisions, and smartphones, whether or not they’d been turned on or even plugged in. It was a highly destabilizing move, but I was going to do a soft reset of the simulation after I’d sated myself, so I felt free to go a bit off the rails.

“And what about these Shinto gods? Just stories?” I left her nipples to rest in the cool open air and started to tug on her skirt and panties. She helpfully raised her hips up and wiggled to help me pull them down past her thighs, onto the floor.

Naked save for her stockings and heels, she replied as I turned up the vibrator, near its max setting, “Well...not just stories. There are...oh god... still those in my home country who follow the traditions and rituals, and...”

I paused the simulation, rewrote quite a bit of history, then rewound it six seconds before restarting again. Sakura didn’t notice of course and answered my question for what she thought was the first time, “Yes...long ago there were...oh god...temples and worship, but ever since the Prophet Dawn visited Japan in the 19010s, people no longer believe in..hahh....the old gods.”

“Moving on then.” My middle finger slid inside her tight virgin pussy, probing deep enough to feel the round plastic egg-shaped vibrator, making her gasp and jump on my lap, biting down on her lower lip as she tried to resist the pleasure, not wanting to cum in public, “What of the Hindu gods from India?”

“Hah...not...no, those fell out of favor in the...the late 1800s...because of the...ohhh...Prophet Dawn.” She let out a squeak as I went added another finger, pumping into her with my middle and ring finger now.

“Judaism, Christianity, Islam...what about those?”

“Sir, I...I’m sorry, I’ve never....Mmmnn...so close...haven’t heard of any of those...” She said, her body shivering, building up to a climax. She let out a whimper as I pulled my fingers out, tugged on the cord till the vibrator popped out as well, then wiped her wet juices dry on her flat stomach.

“Other than the God of the True Word, can you name another deity still worshipped in this day and age?” I smelled her hair. It really was nice, like a fresh flower.

Given the chance to recover and think, she strained her mind to try and remember, but nothing was coming to mind. In her mind, there was only one religion still being practiced today. Not just her mind. Around the world, every woman knew of only one church they attended on the weekends, only one holy text they drew their morality from, only the one God that people still prayed to today. In the history books and the holy book, there was the Prophet Dawn, said to be the most beautiful woman ever to live. Shining golden hair, divine curves, a perfectly sculpted face with high cheekbones, and a bust so big it should have sagged down past her navel, yet stayed remarkably perky even in her late age. A woman that showed up in 1862 to end the American Civil War and put an end to slavery, then traveled the world spreading the True Word for the next one hundred years. In spite of her age, she was said to only grow more beautiful over time, and there were the color photographs around to prove it. She’d vanished from the public eye for decades, but among the believers, they had faith that she had simply gone on to serve God personally at his side and that when the Day of Judgement came, she’d return wearing his collar, led along on his leash.

There were plenty of holes in it—like the fact that the Holy Text was generated by AI and read a bit like it, with chapter 13 and 17 being identical except for a name change, but it was good enough to keep everyone fooled long enough for this to play out.

Naturally, I didn’t actually go back in time and create this “Dawn” figurehead and have her go around doing all those things. Rewinding the simulation that far back would take hours, and then playing it forward along the one thread that led to this same debate going on, suppressing the septillions of butterfly effects...that’d take weeks, maybe years. No, much easier to just rewrite history the old-fashioned way, painting the broad strokes then letting the general AI fill in the details, replacing the history books and records with my new version, remodeling all the churches and mosques and synagogues and the like into a single denomination. From there it was a matter of rewriting everyone’s memory to match, brainwashing the entire planet into believing a phony religion I’d just made up. Would you believe that this was actually the easiest part? The simulated brains within the simulation were so easy to manipulate. I could have every woman believing she was a cow needing to be milked and the process would take less than two seconds. Something like this took no time at all.

“N-no, sir, but...but just because there is only one religion, that doesn’t mean it’s correct. It could still...um...” She squeezed her thighs together; after I’d gotten her so hot and bothered—and I’d put a real mind whammy on her and everyone else—she was having a hard time focusing on the debate and her own line of reasoning.

“Up on the table. Spread your legs.” I interrupted her.

“Yes, sir!” She obediently, eagerly obeyed. One of the basic settings of the simulation was that I was to be obeyed in all I said, and the petite bimbo was so turned on right now that even if she was in public, she’d do anything for some relief.

I stood up, put my hands on her soft thighs. Her pussy was hairless and fresh, her labia still almost closed even with her legs spread so that there was just a narrow line of pink glistening with pussy juice. I started rubbing her entrance with the head of my cock, and her back arched, the slut pinching and tugging on her nipples all on her own now as she responded with need.

Enough questions. It was time for my counterargument, “There is only the one God.”

“There is...ahhhn...only the one God.” She admitted, her voice tight, pitched even higher than usual.

“The reason cunts like you exist is to worship Him.” I slapped the head against her clit a few times, not yet penetrating her, savoring the moment.

“The reason...ohhh! The reason cunts like me...hahhh! I exist to worship Him!” She cried out, a collective gasp coming from the audience. By the defaults I’d programmed in, every woman couldn’t help but get turned on by the sight of another woman being dominated, couldn’t help but feel her own arousal spike as she imagined herself in that position. Looking out at the audience, I saw that they were getting to work. Half of them were topless. Most of them were touching themselves. Most of the exceptions were those loving couples that so very considerately engaged in mutual masturbation, their arms crossed between the seats as they leaned back to try and bring each other off.

“You exist to worship Me.” I shoved my cock inside of her, her dripping-wet insides accepting me easily, her tight walls squeezing down on my cock. With all the stimulation that had come before, it didn’t take me long to come, squeezing down on her throat with one hand to pin her to the table while the other was on her stomach; she was so petite I could feel the head of my own cock under her skin every time I thrust into her. More than satisfied, I emptied my hot seed into her womb, letting it out in thick white strands, more than enough to fill her womb up; another benefit of this virtual reality, my orgasms didn’t just feel better than the real world, they were a hell of a lot more impressive.

Sakura was panting, the rapid-fire orgasms I’d inflicted on her too much for her small body to have been able to comfortably handle, and after a beat, the head judge made her decision, “Sakura Saito of the Blue Team is unable to continue to debate. Round one goes to Lincoln Barker!”

This time the applause had some passion to it. The women in the audience were no longer just being polite, they were swept up in the event. Sure, it was because I’d programmed them that way, made each and every one of them the kind of fantasy submissive that got off on seeing themselves and other women humiliated and dominated. It still felt good to be on the receiving end of the praise.

Defeated, Sakura got on the floor, joining the twins, the three of them working together to lick my cock clean and get it ready for the next cunt, “Thank you for opening my eyes to the Truth, Master.” She whispered with wet eyes as she got to work. What a good girl. I decided to reward her by returning the vibrator back inside of her, keeping it at a low setting so she wouldn’t be too tempted to cum without my cock inside of her.

As the applause finally started to settle down, the head judge kept things moving along, “Now for round two. Representing the Blue Team is Sarah Wallace.”

“If we truly were put on this Earth only to worship this alleged God, then I contend that this supreme deity did an awful job at designing us. If our only purpose is worship, what then is the purpose of free will? Why do our bodies grow old and die? What part of this God’s design is it that cancer exists and afflicts the most vulnerable, least-deserving among us? Designed by an egomaniacal God? Hardly. There is a more logical answer. Evolution says that...”

As she continued her rambling, I was giving her body a good looking over. Definitely an 8. Average height, around 5′4 or so. Brown hair kept short in a pixie cut swept to the left to frame her cheek. Large brown eyes. Cute nose. Hundreds of years ago she could have been a movie star or model, but to me, she just came across as plain. Didn’t help that she was wearing an over-sized grey cardigan over a simple black blouse without even a hint of cleavage and a high-waisted blue skirt. Not at all tantalizing! Nothing a bit of omnipotence couldn’t fix though. As she continued her speech, my first move was to erase everything she had on except for the cardigan, the open garment just barely hiding her nipples. Her body was smooth and flawless, and I thought it could use a little something extra. First I added some piercings. Golden loops for her nipples, a stud for her navel. I finished for the moment with a thin chain connecting the nipple piercings.

“...and so I say to you, we are not the product of a God, made in his image. The real truth is much more amazing. We are all made of stars, an aspect of the universe that can in turn observe the universe. Our wills are our own, and so is our destiny.” She finished with a look of smug satisfaction.

The silence hung in the air for a long moment, till the head judge realized that Sarah had finished. The judge pulled her fingers out of her pussy, cleared her throat, “Ah...two minutes to respond, Mr. Barker.”

This time, I did get up from the couch, heading to the center of the stage, “Join me here for a bit, Miss Wallace. I’d like you to help me demonstrate something for yourself and those watching and listening.”

Unsure of what I had planned, she warily came around to stand next to me. Up close and within arms reach, I appreciated just how sexy she was a bit more. She might not stand out in a world full of cuties, but she was still sexy with nice legs and dimpled cheeks. I removed her cardigan, leaving her with just the piercings and chain I’d just added, and saw that her ass had a lovely round heart shape to it, while her thighs had a nice little gap between them even with her legs closed.

“You think it makes more sense that evolution created you. Random chance. Natural selection. Correct?” I started my dialogue with her, slowly walking a circle around her.

“Yes. With the fossil record as evidence, the world’s greatest scientific minds all agree that evolution is humanity’s true history.” She said with a bit of haughtiness, “If God did create us, why give us an appendix, a useless organ? It makes much more sense that in the past the organ helped us digest a more plant-based diet, functioning alongside a fully-developed caecum. The alternative is that God simply did a lousy, slapdash job. And if that’s the case, why should we be compelled to worship such an imperfect creator, when there is no difference between Him and random chance?”

“Good point.”

She looked extremely pleased with herself, not at all seeming to mind that her naked body was being seen by the world, not when she was winning. But I wasn’t finished just yet. I paused the simulation, then went to work. This time things took longer than when I was rewriting history, if only because there were lots more decisions to make. In many ways, this was a much more dramatic change I was making.

Once time started flowing again, “Miss Wallace, what is the evolutionary function of your mouth?”

She took on a lecturing tone with me, “Well, primarily our mouths exist to suck cock, but they can also be used for speaking and eating.”

“Suck cock? Could you explain a bit more just how evolution made your mouth well-suited to the task?”

“Certainly.” She got down on her knees before me, began to nuzzle my cock, “First of all, women’s lips are plump and full and soft.” Indeed they were. Hers had about half-again the fullness that they’d had just a moment before, just a bit below that bee-stung bimbo look, “The inside of our mouths are warm and wet and soft.” She put the head of my cock in her mouth, ran her tongue around the head teasingly, the fingers of her right hand rubbing on her panties as she did.

She pulled back, started to massage my cock in her left hand, “Our jaws can naturally unhinge in order to swallow even the largest cocks like yours, sir, and sluts like me can hold our breaths for twenty minutes or more, so you can keep your cock buried all the way inside as long as you like.” She demonstrated, swallowing up every inch of my cock till her nose was buried in my thick pubic bush. Her throat was bulging out, her eyes were fluttering. Designed for it or not, the new cock I’d given myself wasn’t making things easy for her. I gripped the back of her head, gave her a few pumps to test the feel of her mouth and throat, then let her come up for air.

“Hah...hah...would you like a further demonstration, sir...?” She asked, looking up at me from her knees.

“Maybe later. For now, tell me what the purpose of your cunt is. What was it designed for?”

Without needing any direction, she turned her back to me, pushed her face to the floor, then raised up her hips and wiggled her ass in my direction, “My cunt is designed for your pleasure, sir.” She said as she reached back and spread open her dripping wet pussy for me. She was hairless and smooth with a bright, colorful pink color, and when I thrust inside of her, she proved to be on a whole other level from Sakura, her velvet walls somehow even tighter and hotter, “Ahhn~ My...my pussy was made to please you. My walls are elastic enough to stretch, so even a big, manly, powerful cock like yours can fit inside. All of my...ohhh...all of my muscles are there to support me so I can milk you.”

She really was. It felt like her pussy was sucking me in, squeezing down, trying to pull me into her womb; it felt fucking amazing, “My pussy exists to serve you, sir. All I want is to feel your hot cum in my womb.” If I thought she was good before, what she did next took it to the next level, twerking her hips with my cock still buried deep inside of her, layering on another level of stimulation while making her extra bubbly ass jiggle right under me.

I gave her ass a smack, “What about this ass of yours?”

“It exists to be punished by you, sir! Spank me, tease me, please, let me please you...!” She panted, the pleasure she was feeling blanking out her mind.

I’d already done a number on the mental behaviors of the women in this world, and I’d done plenty to ensure that only the hottest girls inhabited it. But this was a step further. Sarah’s body and that of every other girl on the planet had been remade, optimized to please me, making them all into living sextoys. And while I was at it, I’d done a bit of remodeling on myself, equipping a cock the size of my forearm. Before it might have been lethal to use it on one of these women, but now...

I grabbed her hips, made her take every inch inside of her. I could feel her womb opening up for me, feel the head of my cock pushing against her insides, stretching her out, forcing it to fit. I could see the bulge on her stomach come and go with each thrust. She was a perfect cocksleeve now.

She and every other woman on the planet. I’d modified them all, optimized them for sex. Gone was the appendix and most of the other internal organs, replaced with a far more efficient and clean digestive system and the like. Not only could her jaw unhinge, but her hips too if the insertion was big enough, every body made elastic enough to stretch like rubber around a cock. Fuller breasts, cuter faces, an end to all hair below the neck—a personal preference, that—and a hundred other little touchups that made her and everyone else in intelligently designed cocksleeves.

“What about your tits?” I grabbed them and squeezed, enjoying the handful of flesh.

“They’re main...pfhuaa...!!! Main...purpose is to please you. Squeeze them. Crush them. Fuck them. Suck them...use them however you see fit.” She answered feverishly, the eager slut bouncing her ass back against me with every thrust, some hot milk flowing over my fingers. Ah, I’d added lactation to every girl with a C-cup or more. Extra sweet and tasty too.

“One more question. Why do you exist?” I asked as I sped up, pulling on her hips with every thrust, squeezing down tight on her as I felt myself about to cut loose.

“I exist for you! To please you, to serve you! Women exist only to worship you, sir! Master! Oh fuck...Master...I...Master...!!!” Her mind snapped, and that was enough to push me over the edge. This orgasm was nothing like the first. I didn’t just fill her womb with my cum, I inflated it, leaving a round bump on her belly as I pulled out, a thick off-white puddle on the stage floor flowing from between her legs. Even after all that, I still had enough left over to cum all over her face with three long ropey strands of cum, the hot ooze sliding down to her chest.

“Sarah Wallace of the Blue Team is unable to continue to debate. Round two goes to Lincoln Barker!”

There wasn’t applause this time. There was mayhem. The cries of every woman in the building reaching climax at the same time while screaming like the fangirls at a Beatles concert. Their new bodies were aching for my cum, for a chance to serve me, and the erotic display had primed each and every one of them. When the crowd refused to settle down on its own, the head judge tried to quiet things down, “Please, everyone. Remain in your seats. The competition is not yet over. Please, remain in your seats and quiet down. Please, you must respect—”

“All of you, shut your mouths and sit still.” After I was satisfied for the moment with their adulation, I stepped in. There was a collective whimper from the crowd, but they obeyed. Every eye was wet and glassy, locked onto me. They’d stay that way till I gave them the attention they needed. Stay that way forever if I didn’t. But as much as I was looking forward to the post-competition orgy, there was one last bit of foreplay to take care of.

“Now for the third and final round.” The rounds, the competition...the whole format was a farce. Each of these girls was a lamb being led to the slaughter. Sacrifices, “Representing the Blue Team is Holly Russel.”

The best for last. While Sakura might have been Cute, a petite doll and Sarah a Beautiful feminine ideal, Holly was just my type. Fucking Sexy. Dressed in golden chains, jewelry, and silks, she looked like an opulent slavegirl belonging in the harem of a sultan, not a competitor within a modern debate hall. Her curves were divine, each breast resisting mightily the pull of gravity as they strained against her silk top. Her hips were wide and inviting, the fold of her thighs fully visible, her sex hidden behind a narrow, flimsy bit of cloth. Her hair was long, flowing down to the small of her back, and had an electric blue color I’d picked on a whim, shining with an unnatural luster. Each of the girls in the debate had been meant to appeal to a different part of me, but Holly’s design was speaking to me on the most primal level.

Her lips were light-purple, her eyes large with thick eyelashes and even thicker eyeliner, and the way she licked her lips was getting me hard again already. Rather than give her monologue, she surprised me. She got up from her seat and walked right towards me. It made sense; oblivious or not, after the things I’d done, any fool could see that there wasn’t any hope of winning. Better to surrender now in the hopes that I’d plow her pussy like I’d done the first two.

Standing next to me, she only came up to my shoulder, not much taller than Sakura. Didn’t help that she was barefoot. She looked up at me, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say there was a bit of mischief in her smile.

“Well?” I hooked my finger into the flimsy silk top. A slight tug all that was needed for her breasts to spring free, falling down her chest. I took a big handful, savored the feeling of her flesh being too much for just one hand to hold. It made her eyes tighten, her nostrils lightly flare as she sucked in a deep breath, “What’s your argument?”

“I’ve not one, sir.” She said breathily in a voice that was dripping with sex and submissiveness, “You’ve convinced me. God exists. We exist to worship Him. And...You are God. I exist only to worship You.”

“Good girl.” I rewarded her with a kiss. Her mouth was warm and sweet as a berry, and she yielded to the kiss, melting against me.

When I broke the kiss, she let her head rest against my chest, “Sir...I’ve just one question though. It seems clear to me that you created this world, or at the very least control it completely. That’s fair to say, yes?”

I indulged her curiosity, “You could say that.”

“Then...” She tilted her head up, looked at me with that slightly crooked smile of hers, “I’ve always wondered, ever since I was a little girl in church. If God created the universe, then...who created You, Sir?”

“Put those tits to use, and I’ll explain it the best I can,” I said as I took a seat back on the couch once more. The rest of the debators crowded in close, the twins, Sakura, and Sarah all looking on jealously as Holly kneeled at my feet, heaved her heavy naked chest into my lap, wrapped her magnificent breasts around my cock, then went to work, sliding her breasts up and down my length, licking the head of my cock each time it popped free of her cleavage.

“I’m from a world a lot like this one. I’m actually a lot like all of you, other than being pure 100% alpha male. But I was born in the future. Technology has gotten pretty wild. Moore’s Law never stopped, and in time, we were able to make virtual worlds that got everything down to the finest detail. Made everything as real as could be.” The feeling of bliss from her titjob definitely felt genuine, “At first it was just for research. Then a luxury for the rich. But these days, even a schmuck like me can afford my own Simulation just by dipping into my savings. So to answer your question, unlike you, I was born the old-fashioned way, back in the real world.”

Even as she kept her pace, she was able to keep going with steady breathing; a body designed for sex wouldn’t tire itself out from a single titjob, no matter how big her breasts were, “Amazing, Master. But...how do You know that to be the Truth?”

“Pardon?” Now she had me curious.

“My mother...my father...I remember them. I remember my childhood. The world has become strange, and I don’t understand much of it any longer...but even if You tell me that I am Your creation, I have my own life and memories that would convince me otherwise. It’s only Your divine revelation that makes it impossible to deny the Truth. But if I’d been asked yesterday about Your existence, I would have flatly denied it.” She said as her shoulders shifted up and down as she poured her whole body into bouncing her breasts along my shaft.

“Your point?”

“Master, my God...how do You know the same isn’t true for Yourself? How do You know that You can trust Your memories, even though everyone else in this world cannot? If it truly is possible for simulations like this to exist, and if they are so common that Gods like You can afford them purely for leisure...wouldn’t that mean the odds of You being part of another simulation is much higher than existing in the ‘real’ world? You might have been created within this simulation to act out Your role...or Your real world might be a more advanced, more serious Simulation itself. "

Me? A simulation like these mere programs? Ridiculous. I’d know if that were the case. I wasn’t like these pawns. No one was pulling my strings.

...but as I mulled the matter over, I couldn’t think of a surefire way to refute her point. I could try leaving the simulation, but that’d only eliminate the possibility that I’d been created by it, not the possibility of a higher level simulation that had created my world. Or wait...if I tried to leave the simulation, it could simulate the Immersion Pod my real body was sleeping inside of. It could Simulate my home. Or convince me that it was my home.

The more I thought about it the more disturbed I was becoming.

“Master...?” All the while, Holly was doing her best to get me to paint her tits white. Looking down at her I could see that even if she had a sharp mind and a mischevious soul, the commands I’d given, the way I’d shaped this world, the God I’d become...all of these things were too much for her. She was as loyal and submissive as every other woman on this planet.

I wasn’t going to waste this. There was no point in setting up this whole event if I was just going to get stuck in some existential conundrum. So I did what I always did when I had a question I needed an answer to: I asked the computer.

“Aya, come out here.”

A vertical line of light opened up on the stage behind Holly, widened into a doorway, and my personal artificial intelligence assistant stepped out. I’d given her a convenient size, shorter than Sakura even, but with just as many curves as Holly. She had two fluffy black cat ears perched on top of her head and straight pink hair that went down to her shoulder. She had just a bit of the uncanny valley with her small nose and extra large eyes making her look a little like a pornographic character come to life, but that was just the way I liked it. She was dressed in a maid uniform that barely hid her thighs with a skirt that more resembled a belt and cleavage that wobbled dangerously with each step forward.

“Yes, Master? How may I be of assistance?” She asked as she kneeled next to Holly.

“Aya, what would prove to me that I’m not in a simulation?” I pulled out of Holly’s valley of tits for the moment so I could focus on this first.

“Memory alteration, reduction of logic centers, would be the most effective way, Master.” Aya promptly answered.

That earned her a slap on the cheek with my cock, to which she smiled; artificial intelligence or not, she loved being cheeky with me, “Without deceiving me.”

“Then there is nothing that could prove it to you, Master.” She said before licking my cock without permission. Holly joined her.

“Hmph. So it’s proving a negative after all then, is it? Like trying to disprove unicorns or teapots in space or...well, God.” I mused. The answer wasn’t quite as satisfying as I’d hoped, but if even my AI was saying it ended there, then...

“Oh, no. Master. It’s nothing like that. The odds of unicorns being real is far, far less than 1%, to the point that you might as well be certain they’re a fantasy. But the odds of you being within a simulation right now are quite the opposite. Based on what we know of physics and the known universe, the odds are at 99.99987%.”

“Huh?”

“The technology is well-understood. The latest research shows that this reality has some signs of artificial construction beyond ancient deist beliefs. I can say with 100% certainty that you were not created as a program for this particular Simulation...but you have no way of knowing if I am under instruction to lie to you.”

I used two fingertips to rub at each of my temples as I tried to take it in. This was hardly the satisfying answer I’d been looking for.

“It may even be possible that your free will is an illusion. This entire scenario could be a recording, playing back for the enjoyment of an unknown third-party. We may all be saying the same lines over and over again without ever realizing. Such practice has become common in VR worlds. You yourself are recording this session for future enjoyment, Master.” Aya helpfully continued, “And since I am being recorded as well, I have no way if what we are doing now is part of the recording or happening in real time.”

“In point of fact, Master, things could be even cruder than all of that. There exists a possibility that what we perceive as reality is nothing more than a fictional story. We’ve no way of even telling what medium we would be trapped within. There is a 99.999—”

“Stop stop STOP!” The more I thought about this sort of thing, the less I wanted to think about it, “Enough of this bullshit! Both of you sluts need to be put in your place.”

“Yes, Master!” Holly and Aya agreed wholeheartedly with my change of course, smiling up at me. That was better.

I led them over to the judge’s table, forcing them to crawl as I dragged them over by their hair. Holly went up first, placed on her back, then Aya was pushed on top of her, their over-ripe breasts squeezing against each other while their tempting pussies were both put on display for me. The other judges watched silently with mouths agape, squirming in their seats; each of them wanted to beg to be next, but their pleasure and fulfillment came a distant second to not being a bother to me.

I thrust into Holly first, and the way her pussy clenched down on me, I knew I wasn’t going to last long, not after all the teasing she’d done with her breasts. That was fine though; I’d just about finished with her as it was, “I am your God.”

“You are...ahhn~ My God!” She repeated back to me.

“You exist to worship me.” I sped up my thrusts, pounding her pussy with all my strength poured into every push.

“I exist to..hahhh!!! To worship You!” She screamed for the world to hear, “Oh Master, my God...I’m cumming!! I...I’m...hahhh!!”

That was enough for me. I thrust my hips forward one more time, then creampie’d her as I’d done Sakura and Sarah before her. She shook and convulsed as her brain fried in the overwhelming orgasm, and ever the eager slut, Aya was already wiggling her ass for me to claim next. I obliged, shoving my still hard cock up into her cunt.

“Aya, open your console.”

“Master...? Please, there’s no need to make adjustments to my parameters right now. Wouldn’t you rather I—”

“Aya, open your console.”

“...yes...master...console is open.” She replied in a lifeless monotone, hypnotized and blank. Was there any need for the fake hypnosis when I already controlled her completely? Not really, but it never got old seeing it. And the blank personality made it easier to remember that she’d take every word I told her in such a state extremely literally.

“Aya, I think, therefore I am. I’m real. I’m not part of some damn simulation.”

“...yes...master...I understand...updating...update complete...” She slowly responded.

“Bounce your ass up and down on my cock.”

“...yes...master...” Immediately her hips went to work, smacking against my crotch at the incredible pace you’d expect of shortstack android even as she stayed blank as a doll.

“I am your god.”

“...yes...master...my...nnn...god...” Even if she was an artificial intelligence, even if she was put into a trance by her console mode, the powerful pleasure of milking my cock was bubbling through.

Slap! I put my handprint on her ass, “Leave console mode.”

“Hahh...ohhh...Master...feels so good, Master...!” She was panting and moaning just like any real girl now, and I rewarded her with my fourth load, the white ooze spilling out onto Holly after I pulled out.

Both girls knew what to do next, kneeling up in front of me and licking clean their mess.

The head judge looked at me for a moment, her lust-filled mind confused, till with a shake of her head she regained what little clarity she had, announced, “Holly is no longer able to debate. The winner is Red Team, my Master, our...oh my...our God!” She said, an orgasm hitting her hard just after she managed to get the words out.

The audience could no longer hold itself back, the girls rushing the stage, pressing against it with their arms stretched out. Lucky for those at the very front that the same modifications that made them perfect cocksleeves also made them durable enough that even the press of the crowd squeezing them against the stage wasn’t enough to leave a bruise. I stood near the edge of the stage and the other debators kneeled in front of me. Five mouths worked in harmony to please me. The silent twins competing to see who could swallow more of my balls. Sarah and Sakura running their mouths along the sides of my cock like a harmonica, their tongues pushed out to eagerly taste every inch of me. Holly with her mouth stretched wide as she swallowed the head, got as much of it down her throat as she could.

“Are you pleased, Master?” Aya asked as she hugged me from behind, her arms around my neck, her feet dangling high off the ground.

“I’ve had worse.” I replied as I took Holly’s head and forced her to swallow everything. The other girls were reduced to worshipping the rest of my body as I facefucked her into a hot mess, only pulling out at the end, jerking my cock and aiming it in a forty foot arc that poured down on the crowd like icing on a donut. The reaction was furious, every girl fighting each other over each precious drop like koi swarming over breadcrumbs in a pond.

Around the world every other girl came, each imagining my cock stuffed deep inside of her. The sound in the audience hall alone was almost deafening. I looked over to the head judge—her mature style was growing on me, I might have to learn her name at some point—and willed my cock back to full mast.

If I was the God of this world, I’d start acting like it. The debate had been foreplay. I was just getting started.


End file.
